ereri one shots
by geekynerdygeek
Summary: just some one shots from the survey corps featuring erenx levi, arminxalmost everyone marcoxjean mikasaxannie and many many second generation
1. fairytale

**(hanji did an experiment making everyone in the survey corps think they are in a faiytale including herself)**

eren and armin were taken by hanji the evil( thats what she calls herself) they await their heros erwin and levi

"you will never get away with this!" armin screams as hanji ties them up

"levi and erwin will come save us like they always do and will just happen to save us right as you are about to win!" eren adds struggling with the restraints.

"fools I always win!" hanji cackles

"no actually you don't" armin thinks back to when they were last kidnapped.

"what do you mean?"

"well when you were trying to brainwash us last time and they brainwashed you to think you were their dog for the longest time! that was hilarious!" armin laughs along with eren

"or when you took us and thought that your 'super secret' hideout would never be found and levi found it within seconds" eren giggled

"or that time when you kidnapped erwin and us and thought you won? now that was funny when levi burst in, kissed eren, cut off your clothes, and rode home with us and erwin! oh the look on your face!" armin laughed causing the two princes to fall into a fit of laughter.

"or that time when-"

"shut up! I get it!" hanji slammed the metal door and locked it awaiting the heros.

 **(with levi and erwin)**

levi sits on the couch reading a book when suddenly erwin burst into his room with his blonde hair sticking up in spikes and a note in his hand. erwin hands the note to levi but makes it fall in the trash (I don't know how) and quickly gets dressed.

levi does the same and stands in a heroic pose. erwin follows levi's lead and does the same.

"what are we doing?" erwin asks

"waiting for maximum handsomeness" levi responds.

"but we are already higher than maximum handsomeness" erwin wines

"I am you aren't" levi argues.

"says who?"

"the knowers of them all, the most powerful weapon in all of existence." levi pauses and his glare intensifies. "the fangirls" levi says suddenly and herds of people come in the room screaming.

"ahhh levi we love you!" most of them say

"mostly with eren!" a handful shout (including me)

"no! with erwin!" another handful scream.

the fangirls argue back and forth until another voice speaks up.

"what about with petra!" a lonesome person shouts

"nah!" everyone including levi and erwin shout.

"okay" that one person walks away.

the fangirls argue as levi and erwin ride their horses through the survey corps to hanji's lab ready to slay the beast.

long story short levi and erwin save the day erwin and armin cuddle while eren and levi be ereri (if you know what I mean) (•_) the fangirls all go to their natural habitat in the darkness shipping while sobbing eating ice cream. the lonesome levrta shipper hadn't finished season 1 but later they did and became tramatized like we all were but eventually was welcomed into the ereri fandom. hanji was left alone and fixed herself and everyone but eren and levi letting them have their fairy tale until erwin had enough and ordered hanji to change them back


	2. searching for corporal levi

eren: corporal? *looking for levi* hello?

armin: hey eren *follows eren through the survey corps* whatcha doin?

eren: hey armin *gets idea*

eren: this calls for desperate measures *cups hands over mouth* I going to get eren's booty!

levi: *from the stables* like hell you are! *run to eren and takes him to room to snuggle to death*

eren: found him


	3. children

**(eren and levi have a child and another on the way)**

eren sits on the couch groaning in pain as his stomach is bloated from carrying their child.

"levi!" eren called for his lover

"yes dear?" levi goes into the living room from the kitchen and kisses eren.

"my everything hurts!" eren whines as levi chuckles and sits on the couch.

"want a foot rub?" levi offers and eren nods setting his foot on levi's lap.

levi massages eren's feet soothing the pain. "mhmm yes" eren makes pleasurable sounds clearly feeling better.

"alright I have to continue getting readyready" levi stands up and makes breakfast for everyone while eren wakes up Dante

"hey baby wake up time for school" Dante rolls over and groans into his pillow.

"no mommy I don't feel good" Dante pats his tummy and head. "they hurt" eren frowns and gently kisses his son's head and tummy.

"okay baby you get some sleep" eren puts the blanlet over his son and gives him toast with water. eren leaves the room closing the door.

"eren can you feed the cat?" levi asks struggling to reach a cup in a high place.

"sure, Dante isn't going to school today, he has a fever and his tummy and head hurts" eren says reaching for the cat bowl.

"okay, want pancakes?" levi asks finally getting the cup.

"sure with ketchup, crackers, and whipped cream?" eren asks causing levi to laugh.

"okay baby with all that" levi pours a cup of milk and sets it on the table.

eren feeds their cat that was completely black with white paws and tail. "there you go pretty kitty" eren sets a bowl of water down and strokes the cat once then sits at the table.

"hey levi?" levi hums in response. "remeber when you were a grumpy old french man? and you were so mean?" levi nods.

"yes but no matter what I threw at you, you found a way to dodge it and come running back" levi sets the plates down.

"yeah but I am talking about how you were the most cruel person ever and you always hurt me... but now you don't, you treat me like something fragile, why?"

levi sighs "well I wasn't afraid to break you or lose you back then but when I knew I loved you, I knew I had to be careful. I never was in a relationship with anyone before you so I didn't understand love. but when I first met you I realised that I could break you so easily just like I break everything else" eren was in tears since he was more emotional now.

"awww leeevi" eren leans into levi gently crying.

levi gently strokes eren's hair shushing him. after eren calms down a bit levi kisses his head and they eat.


	4. mistake

levi: *grips eren* e-eren d-dont stop

eren: *on his hands and knees* o-okay sir

levi* dusting the top shelf standing on eren's back. barely able to reach the shelf* eren-n h-higher *straining to go farther back*

eren* raises his back* y-es

erwin* hears gasping and makes troll face* noice

armin* hears erwin and tears start to swell* s-sir?

mikasa* hung upside down like bat and hisses* who hurt armin? *tounge goes in and out quickly like a snake* they wil sssssuffer! *hears levi and eren*

eren: *gasps* c-captain i'm gonna!

levi: hold still!

eren* falls with levi on top of him* s-sorry

mikasa* feels a twitch* my midget senses are tingling

armin: *runs into jean*

horseface: neigh! I mean whats wrong?

armin*hugs jean and pulls him into a kiss* you are now my boyfriend *drags jean off*

mikasa: * walks into the room with a sweaty eren and levi* I ssswear to god midget you hurt eren I will beat your asssssss into the ground!

eren: *eyes closed tightly heavily breathing*

levi: what the hell is wrong with you hanji try an experiment or something? *gets off eren slowly and smacks his ass smirking at mikasa*

eren* stands up and walks to the door* no her midget or someone she loves is getting hurt senses do that to her its normal belive it or not *hears satisfied horse sounds from the stables*

erwin: so you didn't nail the hammer on the pin levi?

levi* rolls his eyes* I prefer to do it at night when all you fuckers can hear it! * levi leaves the room dragging off eren*


	5. master

( levi is an insane serial killer who killed eren's family and froces eren to be his slave, eren loves levi and goes insane over that fact)

eren* humming while he cleans the walls* hey master?

levi* cleaning his knife* yes?

eren* I wanted to know if...well maybe...you and..I could go to the...dance this afternoon afterall you could choose your next victim?

levi* slaps eren* no if I kill another than people will suspect me I have to wait at least a week you idiot

eren* nods bitting his lip trying not to cry*

levi: go clean the kitchen * grabs his knife set and cleans the blades*

eren: yes sir, * eren sighs and cleans the kitchen and dishes*

weeks later*

levi: brat! today is your lucky day *wakes eren up* you get to help with kidnapping the victim

eren* smiles widely* really?

levi* nods* now hurry and get ready

eren* hurriedly gets dressed and leaves with levi*

levi* driving* okay close your eyes and dont open them till I say

eren* closes his eyes* _did i do something wrong? *thinks to himself*_

levi* pulls into a parking space, checks pocket quickly*

eren* sighs* are we there master?

levi: yep open your eyes *levi turns off all the lights*

eren* gasps*

the trees were covered in white little lights and a small picnic in the center

eren* hugs levi* is this for me?

levi* nods* yes but come with me *leads eren*

eren* follows with a huge smile and tears*

levi* eats with eren while laughing about everything* hey eren can I ask you something?

eren* nods* yes sir

levi* gets down on one knee* eren will you be my partner in crime?

eren* nods crying* yes levi a thousand times yes!

levi* pulls out knife smilling at eren* shall we?

eren: you bet! * stabs the victim levi brought along*

levi* laughs with eren as they stab the now dead body*

end of fantasy*

levi: eren? *walks into eren's room and gasp*

eren* hung himself*

levi* smirks* I knew you would do it your love was driving you nuts? well at least you are in a better place *tear falls* I did love you I-I just couldn't lose you so I hid. well have a better life next time hopefully no one will take you and force you to clean and beat you everyday. hopefully your next parents wont consider throwing you away like theses ones did. *crying* I took you away from an awful place they hurt you everyday your dad never cared and your mother was killed by your father the night I took you. I tried to give you a better life but I ruined it my feelings got the best of me. *levi moves hair out of eren's face* never could keep your hair in control could you? *levi turns to leave the room* damn brat * levi turns off the light and closes the door* goodbye eren * levi falls to the floor and cries*


	6. teen years part 1

**(eren and levi have three kids and Dante the oldest reached his teen years)**

levi* slams on the brakes* no dante! you will not go to that party!

eren* looks out window and whispers to himself* here we go again.

Dante* crosses his arms* why the hell not everyone else is going! you let kyrie go to that party two days ago!

kyrie* looks at her parents*

levi: it was a fucking birthday party with other 9 year olds also it wasn't a school night! * turns a corner*

Dante* flips levi off* you motherfucker! I hate you! just because it is a school night?!

eren* sighs* levi we need gas

levi: don't call me names or flip me off I said no! * pulls into a parking spot*

eren* unbuckles and gets out and unbuckles kyrie and Louise* I will be back *picks up Louise*

Dante: why! I fucking hate you!

levi* puts his head in his hands* because it is going to be irresponsible teenagers getring drunk and you will join them!

eren* puts kyrie and Louise in car and buckles them, fills tank with gas* I got drinks for everyone *gets in handing levi a water, kyrie a juice, dante a Pepsi, and milk to Louise*

levi* starts up the car* Dante I said no if there is one on the weekend I would still say no!

Dante* kicks the seat* fuck you!

eren* takes a deep breath*

kyrie* starts singing loudly*

levi: you are fucking grounded when we get home!

Dante* kicks the seat harder* fine then I dont have to put up with your old ass!

Louise* starts screaming*

kyrie* sings louder trying to be louder than Louise*

levi* pulls into driveway* Dante jeager Ackerman!

eren* gets out of car slamming the door shut* I am fucking done! *goes in house and slams bedroom door*

kyrie* stops singing and looks at levi* is mommy mad?

louise* stops screaming*

Dante* uncrosses arms looking out the window* yeah mom is pissed

levi* pulls the emergency brake down* yep, because we all were arguing, come on lets go inside and try to help.

Dante* I can get Louise out * gets out of the car unbuckles Louise and picks him up*

levi* unbuckles and unlocks the door* eren, honey?

kyrie* walks next to Dante* is mommy mad at me?

Dante* nods* at all of us

eren* lays against the bedroom door crying*

levi* locks the car after everyone is inside* Dante, go put your backpack in your room and help kyrie with her homework

Dante* nods* kay

levi* takes Louise and sets him down for a nap* eren, honey let me in

eren* shakes his head no* no you all want to argue and scream at each other, do it when I am not around!

Dante* goes to door* mom come on let us in we just want to talk

eren* sobs* no! you want to argue and scream at your father about some stupid party, do it go a head just not in front of me!

kyrie* goes to door and knocks* mommy please dont be angry

eren* sighs* no kyrie, you have to be the loudest in the car so you have to sing over Louise!

Louise* waddles over* mama

eren: no to all of you! I am not letting you in, levi you can sleep on the couch tonight! my ears are in pain and feel like they are bleeding! I already had a headache to start with!

levi, kyrie, Dante, and Louise* put their heads down in shame*

eren* cries harder* I just wanted to spend time as a family but all throughout dinner Louise and kyrie argued. we went the mall and Dante argued with dad on what he wanted! I didn't get to go anywhere that _I_ wanted to go! I spent all my money so everyone could get something they wanted while all I wanted was some new fucking underwear because all mine have holes in them! and not one of you said thank you!

levi* gulps*

eren* takes deep breath* you have no idea how mucn I do everyday to make sure everyone is happy! I wake up early to pack lunches and make breakfast so you dont have to go to work or school hungry. I drive everyone where they need to go in the morning then go home and clean all day. I do laundry because I know how much dad hates the house being dirty and laundry piled up. I then put the laundry away and by that time I have to pick up kyrie from school and Louise from preschool! I then go pick up Dante and go home, help everyone with homework until it is time to pick up dad from work! then I come home and cook dinner for everyone and draw a bath so daddy isn't in pain! I make sure everyone has a bath or shower, give medicine to kyrie and read a bedtime story! while everyone sleeps I put away the dishes and do them again! I dont fall asleep till 12!

levi* feels guilty* you do that every day?

kyrie* nods*

levi* sighs* okay kids lets give mommy some space off to bed everyone kyrie come get your medicine

kyrie* takes medicine then goes to bed*

eren* falls asleep leaning against the door*

levi* falls asleep on couch*

Dante* puts Louise to bed then goes to bed himself*


	7. teen years part 2

eren* walks out of the room and sees everyone asleep* morons *smiles and kisses their heads then goes back into the room*

levi* wakes up and sees eren go back into their room and close the door* here goes nothing *stands up and opens the door seeing eren reading a book* hey baby

eren* rolls his eyes and ignores levi*

levi* walks closer* hey baby, umm can we talk?

eren* sighs* fine but you are still sleeping on the fucking couch!

levi* winces* baby don't curse

eren* glares* shut the fuck up, what do you fucking want?

levi* looks downwards* I'm sorry that we didn't appreciate you.

Dante* wakes up and sees kyrie awake* lets go talk to mommy. *picks up Louise seeing him not asleep* hey mom? dad?

eren* opens his book again ignoring everyone*

kyrie* hugs eren* sorry mommy

eren* pushes her away*

levi* sighs* baby we all love you and I promise to start helping around the house more

kyrie* wipes her tears* we wannna be good to you mommy

Dante* scratches the back of his neck* sorry mom we didn't mean to hurt you we should have payed more attention to how we were acting

Louise* sits on the floor* love mama

levi* gets down on his knees grabbing eren's hand* look I know we were bad to you today but we all love you and tomorrow we can go get you underwear and it can be all about you

eren* tears up* no that's not what I want I do need underwear but I just want you guys to appreciate me and all that I do to care about me, tommorow we will all go to the zoo, okay?

everybody* group hug*

eren* puts kyrie and Louise to bed, comes back in*

levi* sits on the bed* eren *pats knee*

eren* sits on levi's lap*

Dante* looks at floor*

levi* wraps arms around eren* look Dante I am just afraid you will be pure pressured into drinking, and I know you want to try it but promise if you get drunk you will call and I will pick you up I am trusting you okay?

Dante* nods* yes

levi* smirks* go get ready I can drop you off

Dante* smiles and goes to his room*

eren* kisses levi's cheek* I love you

levi* moves his cheek so eren kisses his lips* I know

eren* smiles closing his eyes*

Dante* comes in* okay I'm ready

eren* frowns* okay bye have a good time be safe

levi* smirks picking up eren* you are comming with us!

eren* squeals* no levi! what about the kids?

levi* holds eren bridal-style* they will be fine dont worry

eren* nervous* fine, but I swear to god if they are awake when we get home you can just forget about ever sleeping with me again

levi* nods* alright, Dante, ready?

Dante* nods*

levi* puts eren in the car and gets in himself* I expect a phone call at 12 from you okay?

Dante* nods* sure

eren* plays on his phone* levi?

levi* driving* hmm?

eren: can we get Ice cream on the way home? pleeeease? * puppy dog eyes*

levi* turns corner* if you behave

Dante* rolls eyes putting in earbuds and text his friend*

eren*holds levi's hand*

levi* laces their fingers together* Dante?

Dante:hmm?

eren* leans head on levi's shoulder*

levi* kisses eren's head* what time are you going to call to get me to come get you?

eren: and please be safe.

Dante* rolls his eyes* okay mom and at 12

levi: keep rolling your eyes maybe you might find a brain

eren* laughs*

Dante: hey! *glares*

levi* pulls into parking space* alright, you better call!

eren* yawns* bye baby be good!

Dante* gets out and rolls his eyes* yeah, yeah bye

levi* drives off*


	8. teen years part 3

**(Dante went to the party and got drunk he was afriad to call his parents so he asked his friends to drop him off** )

eren* licking his ice cream* what are you doing?

levi* takes some of eren's ice cream on his finger and puts it on eren's nose* work

eren* giggles licking his nose* what time is it?

levi* checks clock* past 3

eren: shouldn't Dante be home? * starts getting worried*

levi: let me go check his room * gets up and goes into Dante's room doesn't see him* FUCK! *calls Dante*

eren: he wasn't there? *pinches bridge of nose*

levi* leaving message* Dante?! your mother and I are worried are you okay?!

eren* sits on bed* levi! what if something happened? *hyperventilating* what if my baby is hurt? or worse? *crying* levi what if he realized he doesn't need us? and ran away?! My baby hates us!

levi* frowns* eren, honey I am sure he is alright don't worry *lays eren's head on the pillow* It's going to be okay *gently lifts the back of eren's shirt and rubs his back soothingly* shhh *kisses his head* its okay baby don't cry

 **(it is now 6 in the morning and levi is about to call the police)**

Dante* tumbles in* heeeeeeeeey!

eren* runs to Dante and hugs him* dont ever do that again! *slaps him* why didn't you call?

levi* sighs* eren, baby go to bed okay?

eren: no! I want to know why the fuck didn't he call?

Dante* shoves eren away* I forgot okay? I was busy

eren* glares* busy? BUSY?! to busy to calm your own fucking parents to get you! how the fuck did you get home?!

Dante* sits on couch* my friends drove me home and I was busy with some chick!

levi* sighs and whispers* you shouldn't have said that

eren* raises eyebrows* you what!? you didnt bother to fucking call? and busy with some chick? so you fucking disobeyed not only your father but me? *starts crying* you scared the shit out of me! I can't handel losing one of you! I know what it is like to lose your parents at a young age! I know what it is like to be abonded by someone you thought you could trust! and every damn day you act like it is a living hell for you to be here! well I am sorry that it isn't good enough for you! * bows*

levi: eren, honey

eren* falls to floor in tears* If you hate it so fucking much here then fucking leave if it is such an inconvenience for you to live with your family who loves you then just get the fuck out! *punches floor* you don't understand what it is like to lose your family, to have to start over with a new one just for them to want to fucking leave and disrespect you!

Dante* looks away*

eren* whispers* if you are going to leave I want you out of here by morning, *stands up and goes to his room with levi*

Dante* goes to bed*

levi* cuddles eren* shhh it's okay baby

eren* takes a deep breath* He doesn't understand

levi* rubs eren's back* I know baby, I know go to sleep shhh

eren* falls asleep*

levi* kisses eren's head and falls asleep*


	9. questions part 1

**hey guys so I got a request by someone who wants to stay anonymous and they wanted the survey corps to answer some questions of theirs along with some dares, if any of you have any sort of requests I am open to anything even if you think it is stupid and I won't do It trust me I will most likely but I do have to say no smut, other than that anything**

 **first question: eren and mikasa what is your relationship?**

mikasa:mine!

eren: what?

mikasa:what?

 **does levi like it dirty?** levi: *cleans window* absolutely not!

eren: *whispers to levi than leaves*

levi: oh like that, depends on who it is

 **eren? how is it living with levi?** eren*chuckles* well let me show you

levi: *asleep on couch*

eren* pokes levi*

levi* pulls his knees closer*

eren: watch this *pets levi's head*

levi* purrs*

eren: just like a cat

 **hanji? are you a male or female?** hanji: I am a scientist!

person behind camera: no like what is in your pants

hanji: science!

 **thank you for the questions my lovely readers and keep them comming I am open to anything even dares!**


	10. disagreement

**hey guys this was an idea by** **hope thorn hope you enjoy**

eren and levi just got back from a nice dinner together. levi saw their waitress flriting with his boyfriend.

"what the hell levi?!" levi slams the car door and unlocks the front door.

"oh no you don't, did you not see she was flirting with you!?" levi locks their car and opens the door tossing his jacket aside. "don't get fucking pissed with me!" eren followed taking off his shoes and coat.

"she was just being nice! not everyone that touches me is flirting levi!" eren followed levi around the house as they argued back and forth

"yeah well maybe... I am scared that you will love someone more your age and not an old man!" levi shouted back tears falling. levi didn't turn to face eren

"levi? what do you mean?" eren touched his lover's shoulder.

"n-nothing..goodnight eren" levi went to their room and lay down sobbing into the pillows. eren sighed and ran a nervous hand through his hair. _levi and I sure have been fighting an awful lot_ eren thought as he removed his clothing and got into the shower. eren scrubbed himself clean then brushed his teeth and dried off. eren got dressed and left to the store picking up groceries and a little something for levi.

eren put everything away including the things for levi. a long hesitant sigh came from the teenager as he put on the cat paws and ears along with a little silk collar and bell. eren gave a quick knock knowing levi wasn't asleep. no answer eren entered the room the light was still on and levi lay crying silently on the pillow. eren sighed and gently stroked his cheek with the soft glove. levi looked up and saw eren dressed as a cat. _damndamn he is cute_ levi thought as he wiped his eyes.

"what do _you_ want?" levi glared sniffling.

"you to be happy" eren opened his arms and levi threw himself onto eren sobbing. "geez you are emotional today" eren laughed and hugged back taking in levi's amazingly clean scent.

"eren, can we please not fight over stupid shit?" levi asked as he sat back on his side of the bed.

"sure, and I will try to pay more attention, dont ever think I would leave you for someone more my age! you are perfect and that's all that matters. besides someone younger wouldn't know how to treat me right like you do" eren took off his shirt and the cat costume. he lay with levi, eren gently doodling anything onto the pale back of his lover.

"I love you" eren sighed wrapping his arms around levi and closing his eyes happily.

"I love you to brat"

 **thanks for reading hope you liked and thanks for the request! anywho if you would like to leave a request just write it in the comments and tell me if you want you remain anonymous. bye!**


	11. jealousy

( **eren has to work tonight and everybody wants a peice of the boy so like any normal person would levi follows him and makes sure eren stays his)**

eren is getting ready for work while levi cleans the knife from the blood of his lastest victim.

"levi I'm leaving!" eren shouted from the front door. eren worked at a club as a bartender and levi didn't really like his uniform it showed way to much. be had to wear booty shorts with a white crop top and the thing that really ticked him off was levi knew nor one else had to wear that only eren and his boyfriend's boss was a pervert. levi. possive of what was his, and eren was _his_

 **with eren**

" sorry I am late sir!" eren quickly went to his place behind the counter and starting to fill drinks and take orders.

"hey!" someone called eren over.

"yes what can I get you?" eren asked pen and papaer in hand.

"I will take a piece of you please!" eren rolled his eyes.

"alright sir and would you like a drink?"

"I'm jean by the way! yes!" jean answered eren was used to this drunk idiots all the time even his boss and the rest of the staff. eren got his drink and set it down then walked off to the next customer

"hello, what can I get you?" eren asked

"mmm go away" said a posh voice from behind a book.

"oi! eren! table 3!" armin pointed and eren made his way over

"want me to get the check sir?" eren asked taking a moment to breath, there were a lpt of people here and being squashed between drunk dancers is not the best.

"I said I wanted you!" jean shoved eren against the wall and forced his lips on the boy's.

"s-stop!" eren shouted but jean shoved his kness between erens legs pusbing eren higher on the wall eren didn't want to see those piercing eyes so he closed his ocean ones hoping for it to be over soon. everything stopped. a loud crash. someone yelling. then a door closed. eren opened his eyes but didn't see anyone not even jean.

eren continued his shift but the event that happened was poisoning his mind with questions. _who was that? what happened? when is my shift over? is that perfume? I wonder what armin is doing?_ eren scrubbed a table until he felt a hand land on his butt. the boy made an unhuman sound as a finger slid down the back of his neck sending chills and making goosebumps appear.

"yipe!" eren clutched the tray in his hands tightly trying not to let it fall.

"well what do we have here?" a woman with a red scarf, knee high boots, a skirt, and a low cut tank top that showed her breast slowly walked in a circle around eren.

"looks like a fragile little thing" another woman with blonde hair and a red dress on licked eren's ear. "I would hate to break him" the girls share a glance before nodding.

"I wouldn't, annie?"

annie smiled evily. "or we could have some-" annie went to eren's ear "fun" she whispered.

"please just leave me alone" eren backed away from them.

"no"

annie shoved him against the wall and mikasa stood and watched as she had a sip from her drink.

eren closed his eyes to stop tge tears from falling as she whispered in his ear and kissed him.

"just because you are a girl doesn't-" eren was silenced as she was on his lips again this time mikasa bit eren's neck and ear.

"what, doesn't mean that you can't be the victim? or us the attackers?" eren froze

"Get off him!" armin now tried to help but was just ignored and prder by his boss.to get back to work.

eren kept his eyes shut hoping to wake up from this nightmare. suddenly everything stopped at once even the music eren then felt warm lips on his and didn't taste any lip stick. eren opened his eyes and saw his lover standing in front of him kissing him deeply. eren wrapped his arms around levi's neck deepening the kiss. levi smiled then pulled back.

"you are quiting this job" levi and eren stared into each others eyes as eren smiled.

"my hero" eren kissed levi again.

"shut up" levi carried eren bridal-style to the car eren brought since levi just walked here.

"get back here or you are fired!" erens boss called after them. levi put his middle finger in the air after he buckled himself in.

"he fucking quits!" levi shouted after driving off.

eren and levi got home and eren never worked again levi supported them both and never let anyone touch eren ever again.

as eren and levi sleepilu danced in the kitchen in the fireplace were the heads of jean, mikasa, and annie burning.


	12. dares part 1

**(these involve eren, levi, erwin, and hanji)**

 **levi? I dare you and eren to kiss: mistro missy**

levi*grabs eren* I do this like all the time

eren* smirks and shoves levi against the wall and kisses him*

levi: you damn brat...

 **eren take levi's cravat while he is sleeping: annie social freak**

eren: do you want me to die?

levi* asleep on chair*

eren* slowly unties cravat*

levi* still asleep, grabs eren's hand, punches him, throws him across room*

eren: shit!

 **armin and hanji? pretend to switch characters for a minute :hip hop queenbee**

hanji* screams* I am sooo useless! I will come up with a plan and save everyone's asses, I am sooo weak!

armin* takes hanji's glasses* titans! titans! I want titans I need to experiment on them! armin! no you aren't smarter than me even though you are more useful, and levi likes you more!

levi* in backround* I hate all of you the same

eren* pouts*

levi* pats eren's head* not you, I just hate hanji more

 **hanji, tell us all you can about titans : ererishipper5ever**

hanji* opens mouth*

levi* covers hanji's mouth* I dont think so

 **thank you for all the questions! if you have anymore or request please comment them and tell me if you want to remain anonymous! I can even do crossovers! bye!**


	13. not a creature was stirring

**author's note:** **hey guys so I will be doing** **holiday special for Riren, Jearco, and others.**

 **summary:** Eren and Levi are married and have 3 kids, a 14 year old Dante, 12 year old Elis, and 5 year old Florian.

 _getting in trouble is never fun, It's even worse when papa Levi deals the punishment._

Levi rubbed his temples as Dante and Elis argued and since Eren wasn't home he had to deal with it.

"Dante! Elis! What is the meaning of this?!" Levi shouted causing everyone to stop what they were doing. Levi stood up crossing his arms

"He won't get out of my room and leave my stuff alone!" Elis pointed to Dante.

"She won't stop texting her friends lies about me!" Dante shouted back yelling in her face.

"they aren't lies they are the truth!" Elis snapped "you keep taking my stuff without my permission and messing up my room!"

"your room is always a mess!" Dante shoved Elis. "You never say yes even if I ask!"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Levi yelled. Everyone turned pale.

"yes,sir..." they said at the same time.

"Elis, he is right your room is always a mess go clean it now!" Elis left to her room slamming the door shut. Dante smirked "Dante, you can't keep going into her room and taking her stuff next time you do I will let Elis take something from you! Now I don't want to hear a single word from anyone until your mother gets home!" Levi yelled done with the noise. "when you finish cleaning your rooms I want this house spotless!" Levi sat down in his chair and continued to scroll through his phone.

Eren opened the door to see Elis vacuming the livng room, Dante Dusting the bookshelf, Florian playing with his cars on the floor, and Levi reading a book sipping tea.

"someone got in trouble?" Eren laughed shaking the snow from his hair off.

"Mom, please reason with dad about this" Dante whispered to Eren before continuing to dust.

"No you obviously did something wrong so you have to deal with punishment" Eren took his jacket off and hung it up than went to his room to change.

"can we please be done dad?" Elis begged her dad on hands and knees since her arms were getting tired.

"you missed a spot" Levi said without even looking.

"uggggh!" Elis turned to vacum back on and moved to the dining room to curse under her breath. Eren walked out of the room with sweats and a blue shirt on. Levi looked up from his book for the first time that night and set it down while moving to the couch so Eren could lay his head on Levi's lap and tell him all about his day while Levi ran fingers through the brunette's hair.

"you wouldn't believe what this lady said to me today!" Eren ranted on and on while Levi hummed in acknowledgement.

"kids! You may be done cleaning" Levi smirked when he saw Dante collapse on the carpet and Elis flop onto the chair

"Mommy you killed brother and sister!" Florian pointed clapping.

"No baby, he just made them clean" Eren laughed closing his eyes.

"Alright you shits! off to bed!" Levi called out and for the first time Elis nor Dante complained about bed time Florian tugged Eren's shirt until he stood up and went to tuck His son into bed.

with a kiss to their heads he stood up turned off the lights in their rooms and closed the door.

"what story tonight?" Levi asked drinking the last of his tea.

"T'wis was the night before Chistmas" Eren answered sighing contently laying his head on levi's shoulder.

Levi gave a confused look "what's that?" Eren laughed

" let me read it to you," Eren opened the book "T'wis was the night before Chistmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse"


	14. shopping!

**summary**

: **Eren and levi are now married with 3 kids, 14 year old Dante, 12 year old Elis, and 5 year old florian.** _levi hated one thing about christmas... shopping._ Levi and Eren went Christmas shopping while the kids were with Auntie Mikasa and Auntie Annie. (requested by the magical shippers group) Levi hated people and being trapped, right now he was both. People all around crammed into the elevator.

Luckily there were no screaming kids crying about how they couldn't get a toy. Levi spoke to soon. as Eren and Levi got through the doors of the elevator sreaming child throwing a fit was seen as the embarrassed mother tried to calm her down the child screamed more causing people to stare.

"nooooo I want the pink princess oneeeeeee!" she stamped her foot angerily as her mother desperately shushed her child trying not to cause a scene.

"mommy can't afford that one, don't you like this one better?" the girl screamed in response her face red and nose stuffed

"that's it!" Levi stomped over to them with Eren being dragged along. "Oi! you little shit!" Levi called out the child causing eyes to glare at them since it wasn't his kid.

"sir, please don't be mad at her, she wanted a toy but I can't afford it and- Levi cut her off by holding up a finger and digging in his wallet.

"she wanted pink princess right?" Levi asked and the mother nodded confused. Levi looked at the price, no wonder she couldn't afford it. "here, buy that damn toy, and make her shut up! I have 3 kids that pulled the same shit, and you" Levi turned to the child. "better be thankful for this and don't scream at your mother, Santa is watching" Levi remimded the girl

"Are you sure?" the mother asked.

"as I said I have 3 kids a 14 year old, 12 year old, and 5 year old, I understand" Levi closed his wallet and put it back into his pocket.

"thank you, thank you so much, Merry Christmas, and God bless you!" Levi rolled his eyes as he dragged Eren to the toy store to get Florian his gifts.

"I love you" Eren announced catching Levi off guard.

"why?" Levi looked at shelfs looking for a specific toy.

"you just Gave her almost 50 bucks for a toy, you made that mother's day.and that child's Christmas" Eren kissed Levi's cheek.

"I was getting a headache and I can't fucking focus with a screaming little shit!" Levi grabbed the Tramsformer toy he knew Florian wanted.

"sure you were" Eren and Levi got at least 10 presents for Florian, or at least 10 more than they already had gotten him.

"shut up" Levi kissed Eren and bought the items.

"where to next?" Eren was carrying the list while Levi was stuck carrying gifts. Levi got tired of carrying gifts and got a cart instead.

Dante wanted a laptop, and Elis wanted an IPod, god plder kids are expensive" Levi nodded as he turned to go into the elextronic store. Phones and tablets limed the walls on display while laptops and iPads were on pillars with a glass case to cover it.

"what can I do ya for?" A man with a black beard asked.

"hello, sir we are looking for laptop and iPod, we have teens at home" Eren announced proud of himself and the fact he had kids.

"What kind of Laptop are you looking for?" Levi sighed crpssing his arms and wandered arpund the store while the storeclerk and Eren spoke. Levi messed with some displays until he got bored and pulled put his phone to mess around on.

"alright, thank you," Eren waved as Levi followed still looking at his phone. What Levi didn't know was Eren got his husband a new iPad since his broke last year.

"did we get everything?" Levi was clearly done with people.

"no but I can come back tomorrow while you are at work" that was one thing he loved about Eren, he knew when Levi needed to leave or was having a bad day or needed comfort or a simple reminder he was loved, Eren would always be ready at the door with a hug and kiss for his husband to wash away the sadness of the day he had. Levi could do the exact same thing for Eren and always did.

 **author's note:** hey guys so the magical shippers group asked if I could at least mention MikasaAnnie so I did in this chapter. If you have a couple you want added I will add it! just comment what couple and if you want a mention, hint, chapter, or chapters on them, Like I said i will do this everyday till christmas! bye!


	15. decorations

summary: **Eren and Levi are married and have 3 kids Dante, Elis, and Florian.**

 _decorating is always fun...not when you can't figure out lights of course_

Levi was at work so that left Eren at home with a sick Florian and Dante to take care of.

Eren decided to surprise Levi by putting up the lights, the was one small problem... He didn't know how.

Levi was always the one to put up lights of course not Christmas ones but halloween, and other ones. He had more experience with that than Eren did. little did Eren know Levi was planning the same thing to surprise Eren. Levi lied he didn't have work today and he left coffee on the table with medicine in it to make Eren sleep till he was ready. Druggimg your husband isn't the best thing but it worked.

Eren drank the coffee and was dozing off in the chair since he was also sick it helped clear his sinuses. Levi came back and lay a blanket over his husband and planted a kiss to his head. Eren didn't stir just lay there silently sleeping.

"brat," Levi smiled but that disappeared when he heard a bell ring and giggling. Eren turned slightly and sighed still asleep.

"mommy!, hey mom!" 2 separate voices called from the back. More giggling was heard. Levi tried to mimick the soft footsteps of Eren.

"Here he comes!" Dante told Florian still rining the bell. "remember what I told you" they turned pale when Levi walked into the room. "uh... dad?" Dante said sitting up nervously fidgeting with hjs thumbs. Dante cleared his throat "what are you doing here?" Levi crossed his arms.

"I was going to ask the same" Levi raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"florian and I were running a fever so mom said we could stay home" Levi nodded slowly.

"and this?" Levi pretended to ring a invisible bell.

"u-umm, well I-erm" Dante found word didn't exsist anymore he just kept stuttering

"I will just ask your mother" Levi left the room shutting the door.

Once the lights were finally up they were blinking for a little bit than flashing and now the were turning on and off. Levi just about had enough but knew he had to finish so he called Hanji and Erwin and had them do it.

"why are you doing this anyways?" Hanji asked handing Erwin lights to hang up

"is it your damn business? No!" Levi rolled his eyes as Erwin climbed down the ladder.

"Whatever grumpy pants I have to get home the kids are on the way" Erwin was a single father with 4 kids 2 of them were 28 and the other 2 were twins at the age of 7.

"yeah, and my babies need to eat" Hanji was the definition of insane, they had 3 parrots, 6 dogs, 12 cats, 9 rats, 4 horses, and a hamster nammed gibbles.

"fine, leave!" Levi yelled rolling his eyes "thank you.." Levi mumbled.

"what!?" Hanji called from their car

"I said fuck you!?"

"love you to!" Erwin called from his truck.

"whatever" Levi looked at his watch Eren should be awake any minute.

Eren yawned and looked at the blanket. "aww" he stretched and folded the blanket setting it on the arm of the chair.

"mommy! I better!" Florian hugged Eren's legs preventing him from moving.

"hey mom?!" Dante called from his room

"comming!" Eren tickled Florian until he let go thanpicked up his son holding him on his hip.

"Mom! is dad home?" Dante asked looking around suspiciously.

"no, he is-" Eren was cut off by someone hugging him from behind.

"home" Levi finished Eren's sentence.

"why are you home so early?" Eren asked setting down Florian.

"I didn't go to work I had the day off but I have a surprise for all of you!" Elis came out of her room. Since she got home from school she always hides in her room but this time it was to make and wrap gifts. Levi led everyone putside than turned on the lights.

Glowing bright were the words. _Fuck you_ Eren was fuming red. He knew Levi didn't like Christmas as much as everyone else but he didn't need to go this far!

"umm why does that say Fuck you?" Elis asked

"Elis! don't say that word because Florian might-"

"fuck you! fuck! you fuck you!" Florian repeated.

Eren sighed "say it" Eren glared at Levi

"hey dad can you move I want a picture of the lights!" Dante held up his phone, Eren gave Levi a look telling him he was sleepinng on the couch.

"Florian want to help mama make cookies?"

"Fuck you!" Eren gave Elis, Dante and Levi 'the look' telling them no cookies for them.

"come on" Eren picked up Florian and took him inside. The door slammed shut and Levi pulled out his phone grumbling swear words.

"Hanji I swear to god get you fucking ass over here!" He hung up and called Erwin. "you motherfucker! Eren is pissed and now my 5 year old knows how to curse!" Levi hung up.

"alright, we are all in deep shit with you mom so Elis, you fix those lights! Dante! go get the extra lights from the garage.

"can I help papa?" Florian asked

"yes, you can take this, and go put it over there!, we need to make this the best fucking light show ever!" Levi barked orders and no one disobeyed since they were all in trouble.

meanwhile Eren was aggressively cutting carrots, potatoes, and onions and adding them to the soup he was making. Year streamed down his face not just because of the onions, every year for Christmas Levi has hated the holiday the way he felt about it went deeper than just hate, Levi's birthday was on christmas and he hated his birthday ever since he was a child.

Levi's mother died and he didn't have his father around since she was raped. That left him with his uncle, Kenny. His uncle abused him in every way possible it took years for Levi to open up again, all it took was enough patience with the man.

Ever since they got married he has been distant and not himself he is easily agitated. Eren shrugged and wiped his tears setting the soup on low, he wasn't hungry if they wanted to eat they could. He went to their room and hid under a pile of blankets sobbing


	16. poor baby

**summary: Levi and Eren are now married and have 3 kids**

 _all families fight, but it is never fun when you walk into something you didn't want to see_

Levi listened to what Eren said and slept on the couch, He pretended to be asleep when he heard Eren come out sniffling open the fridge pull something out and sat on the chair in the dining room. Levi moved so he could see Eren better.

Eren sat sniffling, drinking wine straight out of the bottle after a couple swigs he sobbed his face hitting the table. "What did I do wrong?" Eren whispered. "He used to be a great man, now he can't even do Christmas without getting upset"

Levi listened since everything was silent the whisperes carried to his ears. who hurt his Eren? Whoever it was had to pay.

"God damn it Levi, what did I do wrong? Did you not want to marry me? was I to big of a brat? Maybe if I leave he will be happy?" Eren sobbed. "but, I love him! I want to be married to him! He is the best thing to happen to me before the kids!" Eren sighed, after almost finishing the bottle Eren put it back in the fridge and drunkly went to bed.

Levi felt ashamed... he was the one to hurt his Eren? He was the one that caused this? "I have to fix this, it's the only way" Levi whispered.

instead of sleeping Levi fixed the lights, decorated the inside and outside of the house, sent Christmas cards, wrapped the gifts, and kissed Eren's head. "Now onto breakfast." Levi made toast, eggs, bacon, cinnamon rolls, sasuage, and orange juice. He felt tired, but promised himself to be awke to see Eren's face.

Levi sat down after making himself tea. He felt his throat hurt since he didn't sleep at all.

Eren woke up with a migraine from hell. he forgot the last time he got drunk. Eren didn't want to face Levi, or his kids, he just wanted to be alone. He sighed knowing he had to get them all to school he could do that, wake the kids up make sure they get to school than ignore Levi. Afterall he was only angry at Levi not his children.

"Hey, honey?" Levi walked in holding a tray with eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee for his hangover. Eren pretened to be asleep. "I know you are awake" Levi spoke softly, this was unlike him to speak tenderly or kindly.

"Fuck you," Eren turned his back to his husband sniffling and throwing the blankets over his head.

"no, honey It's the other way around" Levi set the tray down "want to come out?" Eren was in his cocoon of blankets full of used tissues, tears, and sweat.

"no!" Eren answered childishly. "go, away!"

"no, baby, I said I would stay with you in sickness and in health, that includes hangovers" Levi sat next to Eren causing the younger male to scoot away "please show me those beautiful eyes I get lost in" Levi pleaded.

"leave me alone, you asshole!" Eren curled into a ball. "you never care about!" Eren sighed "never mind it doesn't matter you won't listen anyways" Eren closed his eyes hoping to stop the tears from falling.

"baby, yes I will, just tell me what you need from me I can't fix it if I don't know how" Levi tried to remain calm, he had to be stable since Eren wasn't

"don't call me that! I have a damn name!" Eren sniffled and wiped his nose on a tissue burried under with him.

"fine, my Eren please, tell me what you need" Levi pleaded ready to kiss ass if he had to.

Eren popped his head out from under his habitat. "fine, you want to know, every single holiday you never want anything to do with, I try so hard to get you to do the simplest things" Eren let word and tears flow from him "This was supposed to be our first Christmas together as a family!" Eren sighed "all I want is for everyone to at least try to show the spirit!" Eren shouted causing everyone in the house to wake up. "Maybe I am being selfish, sorry, but I have never had a christmas or family or even love! I know you don't care but my mom was abused by my dad in every way he could think of so, she left when I was 5, my dad decided to take his aggression out on me! I was no longer his son I was his slave! He never treated me right, I never got an education! I never knew love!" Eren screamed standing up. Levi felt his heart fall, his husband never told him this and seeing Eren this broken was killing him. "you came along and changed everything, you opened a new door and closed the last one I figured out your story and tried to build your heart and soul back together again, I gave you love, and my heart, hoping you would do the same!" Eren was screaming, tears falling, his body shook uncontrollably.

"baby, I do care, I love you so much and I try to show it every day, I love you and the kids so much you are the best things in my life. I know what love and kindness is because of you, please, please, please can we not fight?" Levi begged wanting his sweet happy Eren back.

"no! see you don't care! you only want me to stop so you don't have to hear this!" Eren dropped to the floor his back pressed against the wall shaking violently.

"Honey, I do care, I hate fighting, and I want this to be over because I know that we will sort it out, I hate seeing you like this, I want to see that happy smile that lights up the darkness that filled my soul. Those warm hands that melted the ice around my heart. The powerful trust and love that broke the walls I put up" Levi walked over to where Eren was and kneeled down. Eren hid his face on his knees. His arms wrapped tightly trying to stop the pain he felt.

"please, I will change, once you calm down I will explain what happened" Levi opened his arms and Eren fell into the embrace sobbing loudly into his shoulder sniffing the scent he loved, letting himself hug his lover. Levi returned the embrace, rubbing Eren's back in comfort. Levi snaked his finger's under Eren shirt and rubbed circles into Eren's back feeling the stress and knots. "aww honey" Levi purred into Eren's ear feeling Eren gently grip onto Levi's clothing

"do you forgive me?" Levi asked nuzzling his neck" Eren nodded. "can the kids skip school today?" Levi asked closing his eyes as his finger's worked into Eren's skin.

"Dante got Elis sick and Florian is still sick so might as well" Eren answered not wanting to leave his husband's embrace. Eren needed this, he need to feel Levi touching him in a loving way since Levi was busy with work and Eren with school.

"go onto the bed baby, take your shirt off and lay down I will be back" Levi kissed Eren

"why?" Eren asked rubbing his eyes.

"I'm going to give you a massage to help you with the stress. I want you to eat the food I made while I get the kids their food" Levi left the room and gave the kids breakfast he than came back and saw Eren laying on the bed of course he didn't listen he still had his shirt on and was burried under the blankets again.

Levi took a deep breath, Eren may be a stubborn shit, but he loved him and knew he was broken. "What are you doing baby?" Levi asked sitting next to Eren

"I-I don't want you to see" Levi sighed. he knew Eren had been acting werid but this was a whole new level. Eren didn't change in front of anyone he went to the bathroom and locked the door making sure no one came in.

"honey, see what?" Levi took the blankets off he had no idea how long he could keep up his sweet act.

"me, what I have been doing lately" Eren scooted closer to Levi.

"what have you been doing?"

Eren raised the sleeve of his shirt showing red scars of dried blood and fresh blood to. "this, I know I shouldn't have and you are probably really angry at me but please I needed to feel something besides the emptiness I needed to feel anything besides the pain!" Eren had no idea how he cried so hard sobbing into Levi's shirt.

Levi felt angry, he did but not at Eren he was mad at himself for ignoring his husband and everything that was going on. No words were spoken as Levi sat Eren on his lap and hugged him tightly letting him sob and cry all he needed.

"shhh, baby" Levi finally saw what he was doing to Eren and he hated himself for it. He was never going to hurt or let anyone else hurt Eren ever again.

"Levi?" Eren asked choking on sobs. "can we not fight? Please?" Eren asked trying to calm down.

"yes baby, we can. You still need that massage, all the stress I put you through seems to gather right here" Levi pressed onto Eren's lower back causing Eren to groan in pain "yep, right there" Levi gently lay Eren down.

"n-no" Eren say up and sat on levi's lap "can we do it like this?" Levi nodded

"close your eyes and breathe, tell me if it hurts to much" Levi rubbed Eren's shoulders humming happily. Eren grunted or groaned in pain from time to time but seemed to be enjoying it. "I need to take your shirt off" Levi took of Eren shirt seeing the younger male shiver from the sudden coldness. "everything alright?" Levi had to keep the nice act up until Eren was calm enough, he was slightly unstable still and needed reassuring Eren nodded

Levi worked circles into his lover's back causing Eren to groan. Levi stood up and put on christmas music so the kids could sleep since Eren sounding in so much pain.

"I love you" Eren whispered as Levi found where all his tension was and worked it out.

"me to baby" Levi finished and lay with Eren nestled in his arms.

one thing was for sure this Christmas was not going to be easy.


	17. in-laws

**summary:** **Eren and Levi are married and have 3 kids.**

 _Levi hates people, but in-laws...he dispises._

Eren rushed around the house making sure the house was clean and the kids looked presentable.

Levi took a deep breath his uncle was comming for dinner and Eren's sister, mother, and father were all comming along with jean, Marco, Sasha, Connie, Erwin, Armin, and Hanji. The doorbell rang and Dante answered it

"Aunt Mikasa! Aunt Annie! welcome!" He gave them both hugs.

"Dante! go help Florian get ready!" Eren called from the kitchen. Dante went up the stairs to help his brother. Eren gave his sister a big hug "Mikasa, how is everything?" Annie came over with a baby bump. "oh my goodness! Annie! Are you?" Annie nodded kissing Mikasa's cheek. "with Mikasa's?" they both nodded. "I'm going to be an uncle!" Eren smiled happily.

"Yeah, I'm about 2 months now, I'm going to go sit down" Annie sat on the couch chatting to Elis about drama and Elis's boy issues.

"hey Eren?" Eren hummed licking the spoon with gravy on it. "Do, mom and dad know?" Eren's mood fell as he shook his head. "yeah, they don't know about me and Annie or the little one on the way"

"They were never really supportive of that stuff" Eren moved from the gravy to the green beans.

"nope, well it's good to see you" Mikasa sat down with Annie on the sofa.

"something smells wonderful" Levi hugged Eren from behind, on his tip toes to kiss Eren's neck. "are they here?" Eren shook his head no.

"Mikasa and Annie are," Eren turned on his heels scaring Levi causing him to let go. "we are going to be uncles!" Eren bounced happily. Levi chuckled, Eren and his kids were the only ones who could make him laugh.

the door bell rang and Eren went to the door making Levi stir the pot while he was gone.

"Connie! Sasha! Marco!...Horseface" Eren sent a glare to Jean receiving one in return. "Come in" Eren opened the door wider and moved so his friends could come in.

"Oi! brat, who was it?" Levi called from the kitchen.

"Our, friends!"

"and they are?"

"Connie, Marco, Sasha, and Horseface!" Jean glared.

"Hey! At least I didn't fall in love with a grumpy man!" Levi and Marco rolled their eyes and watched as Eren tackled Jean to the ground and they rolled around arguing.

"Enough!" Mikasa yelled ripping them apart.

"Ha your sister is always there to save your ass!" Jean taunted causing Eren to pull against Mikasa'a grip. Levi had his fun and grabbed Eren and turned him around making him look Levi straight in the face

"don't argue with stupid ass animals, besides you are better than him" Levi whispered into Eren's ear calming him down.

Eren continued cooking while everyone else sat in the living room talking and catching up. The doorbell rang and Eren asked Levi to answer it.

"Oi! who the fuck is- mom?" Levi fell silent as his mother was staring at him, her eyes dull blue. "uncle, I see you still smell like beer and cigarettes" Levi crossed his arms

"let us in, it's cold out here!" Kenny demanded, giving Levi a jumpstart.

"whatever asshole" Eren insisted on inviting Kenny to the dinner they were having because he belives people change, damm his kind heart.

Eren was pacing the kitchen trying to figure out how to tell his parents. Levi sat next to his mother introducing his kids to their grandma.

"Dante, Elis, Florian, this is your grandmother" Levi gave a 'behave' look to his kids "mom, these are your grandkids, Dante, Elis, and Florian"

"oh, Levi no need to be so formal! oh! if you have kids you must have a wife?" Awkward looks were shared between everyone who knew.

"well, not a wife..." Levi fumbled for words.

"a girlfriend, finace maybe?" Levi took a deep breath

"mom, I'm gay! I have a husband!" Levi felt relived to get that off his chest. His mother was silent.

"oh my gosh! I knew it! You owe me 10 bucks!" she pointed to Kenny. "honey, I knew you were going to be gay, I love you no matter what okay honey?" Levi hugged his mom. "I need to meet my son in law!" Levi stood and went to the kitchen and saw Eren pacing.

"Babe? You alright?"

"They are going to hate me! Oh hi Levi what's up?"

"are you okay?" Eren nodded "okay... my mom wants to meet you" Levi kissed Eren's neck.

"okay"

Eren walked to the living room there sat his mother in-law, Levi looked so much like her. his hair, his skin, even her voice was slightly deep and partly French. Levi must have his father's eyes since his mother's eyes were ocean blue.

"hello, I'm Eren" Eren held his hand out but she pulled him into a hug

"oh my goodness! You are just adorable!" Eren blushed at the compliment. "I can see why he loves you so much!" Eren smiled at Levi.

everyone sang christmas carols and talked. Hanji and Erwin came over and Erwin brought his kids, they played with Florian while Dante talked about computers with Erwin. Elis and every other female talked about boy problems. Eren and Levi snuggled on the couch. Kenny and Hanji talked about whatever they wanted to. Marco and Jean disscused plans for the future. Connie made jokes.

Dinner was ready and Eren had hopes his parents wouldn't come, the hopes were crushed when the door bell rang. Eren knew who it was and answered it himself. There stood his mother and father holding hands. Eren took a deep breath.

"hello mom, dad" Eren smiled but didn't receive one in return. They pushed their way in and tried to look for something they could yell at their son for.

"This house is filthy!" his mother said rolling her eyes. Levi's eye twitched, he cleaned the entire house by himself the day before, he had to remain calm.

"Dinner is ready!" Eren called walking into the kitchen and setting everything down on the table.

Dinner was fine everyone was talkimg and laughed apart from Mr. and Mrs. jaeger. no one said anything about Mikasa or Eren being gay, Mrs. jaeger broke the laughter.

"so, Eren, do you have a wife?" Eren froze and dropped his spoon Levi grabbed his hand from under the table. "you have 3 kids but you haven't introduced us to your wife!" Carla demanded. Eren bit his lip.

"Mikasa, do you have a husband?" Girsha asked turning to his daughter.

"Eren, doesn't have a wife," Levi introjected seeing Eren uncomfortable in this situation. "he has a husband" Levi received a glare from his in-laws.

"who! who is the fag that married such a disgusting boy?!" Carla gave everyone at the table a glare, staring them down. Levi stood up.

"Me, he is married to me, and I love him with all my heart! I love the kids and the family I have because of him!" Girsha stood, slamming his fist on the table.

"He is a fag! You are a fag!" Jean and Marco kissed trying to piss him off more. "those two are fags!" Mikasa blew a fuse and kissed her wife "my daughter is a fag along with the bitch carrying her child!" Girsha turned red while Carla sobbed disappointed in her children. "Eren!" Eren looked down at the carpet. "Mikasa!" Mikasa glared at her father. "you are no longer our children! Don't invite us to anymore of your faggot parties and never call us your parents!" Girsha looked at his grandkids. "as for you kids! Don't follow the horrible example of your disgusting parents!" Eren was in tears.

"You leave them out of this! You can yell at me, call me a fag, yell at my friends, call them fags, But don't you _ever_ yell at my family! Or make my husband cry! Get the fuck out of my house! We don't accept fucking assholes here!" Levi yelled loudly. "don't ever step foot around here again or I will make sure you see the disgusting side of me! Eren invited you because you are his parents! Even though _you_ left him!" Levi pointed at Carla "and _you_ abused him!" He moved his finger to Girsha "I am glad you aren't my in-laws I would be ashamed to know you! Don't ever call Eren disgusting ever again! He is beautiful and the best thing to happen to me! he has given me so much! I threw him away a long time ago becuase I was scared but after he opened my heart I let him in!" Carla and Girsha were grabbed by Levi and thrown into the snow.

"Eren, thank you for the wonderful dinner" Mikasa said as she hugged her brother. "Annie and I should get going we left the presents under the tree! bye!" Eren smiled and nodded handing them a wrapped box

"it isn't much but we hope you like it" Eren openes the door for the guest who leave and only kenny, Armin, since he came late, and Levi's mother along with the residents that live there.

Eren went to their room to grab presents for the kids and everyone else. Eren sighed as he looked at the presents he got his parents. A tear fell but he shook it off "not now, later when no one hears" Eren didn't know Levi went up to check on him and listened. It was Christmas eve and his husband's parents disowned their son, breaking his heart. Mikasa was disowned as well but it didn't effect her as much, Levi knew this. Levi quickly exited to the living room amd waited for his husband to come down. Levi already set up the presents from him under the tree those would be opened tommorow.

Eren came down and gave presents to everyone. Levi handed Eren his gift and they all opened their one present each. Dante opened his and a joyful smile appeared on his face.

"roller blades!" Dante took his shoes off but Levi shook his head no

"tommorow" Dante nodded and rolled his eyes as he set down the box and put his slippers on.

Elis got a new phone cover that had grumpy cat on it. "oh my goodness! ahhh thanks dads!" Eren smiled as Elis got her phone and took off the cover and replaced it with a new one.

Levi helped Florian with his wrapping paper until they found a box. Levi pulled out his pocket knife and opened the box, there were a few toys along with socks.

"thank mama, thank ou dada!" Florian grabbed the cars and rolled then around on thw floor.

Levi's mother opened hers and smiled. It was a framed picture of Levi when he was little hugging his mom. Levi hugged his mom and kissed her cheek. "aww I love you Levi"

Kenny opened his box with a frown but it dissovled when he saw socks with reindeer on them. "these look warm thank you" Kenny hugged his nephew and in that moment every terrible thing Kenny ever did to Levi or his mother disappeared, that gift was a sign of Levi forgiving his uncle for everything.

Armin opened his, he pulled out a book filled with pictures of Eren and Armin together some even had Mikasa. "this is awesome! I know exactly where to put this!" Armin hugged his best friend, sadly he had to go since he did live alone but took care of kittens as fosters until they got a home.

"bye!" Eren waved as Armin backed out of the driveway and drove off.

"open yours daddy!"

the children cheered as Levi rolled his eyes smiling and opened the box Eren gave him. Levi pulled out a book, mug, and a framed picture. Levi hugged his husband and kids. Eren handed him a letter. Levi opened it and read.

 _Dear, Levi_

 _you have been there for me when life fell apart, sure you are 10 years older than me but whatever right? I love you, you mean so much to me, you wipe away my tears, calm my fears, and take care of all of us! You are the best, daddy, husband, and grumpy old man alive! I love you so very much and I can't wait to grow old with you, hold you every day and night, kiss you until we can't breath, and love you with ever inch of my being. Sorry I am not good with words, Armin fixed most of this with a little help from Erwin. I hope that I am as good as a husband as you or close to it, I promise to never leave even if times are tough._

 _love, your baby._

Levi was tearing up and smiled kissing Eren. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's neck and pulled away staring into his eyes, those eyes Levi always got lost in.

Eren lay his head on Levi's shoulder. He opened his gift it was nothing speacial but to Eren it meant everything. In the tiny box was all the ways to say 'I love you' in every language. Next to the letters a note said: _read the first letter of every word than follow the directions ;)._ Eren did as told and it said _o.p.e.n.t.h.e.b.i.g.b.o.x.o.u.t.s.i.d.e._ Eren shrugged and set the box down gently and opened the feont door, on the porch was a big box. Eren opened the lid to find a bowl and a note.

 _good, now go to the master bedroom and find a pink letter._

Eren once again followed directions and openes the note.

 _now, here is a riddle, where things are made and need a maid._

Eren laughed as he went to the kitchen and found a box with a leash and collar. Levi handed him another note kissing his cheek.

 _go to the garage and open the box_

Eren went to the gsrage and opened the box. he lifted up a German Shepard puppy wagging it's tail happily.

"awwww! Aren't you just adorable!" Eren hugged the puppy. "you need a name...how about? Isa! After my grandma's dog" Levi hugged his husband and handed the collar to him.

"the kids went to bed, I think we should do the same" Eren smiled and carried Isa to their room of course after putting her outside. Eren cuddled close to Levi. "I love you" Eren whispered closing his eyes.

"love you to" Levi fell asleep with Eren in his arms


	18. Chriatmas!

**summary:**

Levi and Eren are married and have 3 kids

 _christmas day is here!_

Levi woke everyone up and put Isa outside. Eren groaned and turned on his side shivering.

"Eren! Wake up!" Levi shook Eren. He opened one eye.

"Levi? Can you get me an asprin?" Levi nodded already knowing Eren was sick. Being stressed causes your matabolozem to go down and Eren has been stressed along with Levi but he didn't get sick offten. "Are the kids awake?" Like magic all 3 children came into the room. Dante opened the curtains and put Florian on the bed while Elis startimg singing Christmas carols. Florian jumped on the bed trying to wake his parents up. Eren rolled his eyes and got up feeling a pop in his back.

"out!" Levi called covering himself with the blanket.

"But it's Christmas!" Elis whined.

"Unless you want to see me in my underwear!" They all left closing the door.

Levi and Eren put on comfortable clothing and went downstairs. The kids played with Isa while Levi made breakfast with Eren helping.

Dante called his boyfriend to wish him a happy Christmas. Elis and Florian had somewhat of a comversation talking about which present was theirs.

Everyone ate and moved to the Living room to open presents. Elis passed them out to everyone. Levi insisted everyone have a bag to put their wrapping paper in.

It was truly a happy holiday, everyone got what they asked for. Elis got an iPod, Dante got a Laptop, Florian got transformers, Levi got an iPad ,and Eren got his firsy Christmas with his family. Levi got a surprise from Eren that night as well. ;)


	19. a beautiful friendship

**what happens when Hanji gives the captain a love potion on acident? well of course the first thing he sees is Eren and becomes possesive.**

Eren was called to speak with Hanji on important matters. He enters the messy office to see a distressed commander.

"Eren! thank god!" Hanji closed a closet door.

"What did you need?" Eren sat down on a chair full of leaves and dirt.

"Well I gave Levi something and I read the bottle and well" Hanji opened the closet and out came Levi tied up and asleep.

"Shit! what did you do?!" Eren ran to Levi's side unfortunately Levi's eyes fluttered open.

"Honey, why am I tied up?" Levi asked tilting his head?

"w-wait are you talking to me?" Eren pointed to himself. Levi nodded and giggled

"yes, silly, you are my honey, are we playing a game?" Levi asked curiously.

"N-no we aren't" Eren stood up

"Please untie me, I want to love you, my love" Levi held out his hands. Eren being used to never questioning Levi's authority did as told.

"Hanji, why is he like this? why isn't he kicking me like he always does? or yelling at how messy your room is?!" Eren asked panicked.

"I-I don't know..." Levi stood up and clung to Eren's arm glaring at Hanji.

"Eren, sweetie why not we go to our room?" Levi looked up at Eren pleading.

"yes that sound like a wonderful Idea while I try to fix... this.." Hanji shoved them both out of the room and began their research.

"Eren?" Levi said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes, sir?" Eren asked. Even if Levi was this way Eren would show respect.

"What happen to calling me by my name?" Levi asked sadly.

"I have to show respect sir"

"Say my name when you adress me, you can show respect that way, my love" Levi dragged Eren by his arm to the kitchen.

"Eren, dear can you go to the market and get these things for me?" Levi tried to kiss Eren on the lips but the titan shifter read the list turning his head to the side, letting Levi kiss his cheek instead. Eren turned red. "Bye" Levi shooes Eren out of the kitchen

Eren shrugs and walks to the market meeting Armin and Mikasa on the way.

"Where are we going?" Armin asks as his nose was stuck in a book.

"Well _I_ was going to the market to get some things for the corporal" Eren pulls on Armin's sleeve to stop him from running into someone.

"We will go with you, what does he need?" Mikasa asked grabbing Armin's arm and guiding him.

"He needs basically cake ingredients, bread, and something but I can't read it" Eren strained his eyes to see better.

"Looks like, It's written in French?" Mikasa grabbed the paper and handed it to Armin covering his book.

"Yep, that's French, I don't speak French but I know someone who might..." Armin, Eren, and Mikasa all went to see Hanji.

"oh hello,Eren did you-" Eren gave a dangerous look and a nod towards Mikasa "did you need something?"

Armin nodded. "We need you to translate French, do you speak French?" Armin asked Hanji nodded

"I speak every language although I am working on titan!" Hanji excitedly shouted sipping on her water.

Eren gave a werid look, "you need to know French if you hang out with Levi all day, I know German because of you guys, I know Italian because of Erwin and I know horse because of Jean."

"do you know HALF human because of Marco?" Armin laughed. Everyone laughed along with him as they heard a distressed horse noise.

"anyways, let me see it," Hanji held out their hand. Eren handed the note over to Hanji and they read out loud. "quelque chose de doux, mon chéri" Hanji looked down and laughed.

"what?" Eren asked a worried exspression showing. "what does it mean?"

"he asked you to get him something sweet" Hanji couldn't stop laughing.

Eren shrugged and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Levi hugged him from behind making Eren drop the glass shattering it and spilling water everywhere.

"sir, please let go" Eren tried to pick up the shards but couldn't because Levi jad a firm grip on his waist.

"My name is Levi and I can clean it up" Levi let go of Eren and picked up the shards. Eren tried to help but tripped and fell on top of Levi. Eren didn't get any shards of glass on him but Levi was crushed under him.

"shit! sir? are you okay?!" Eren stood up seeing the blood spilling from his corporal's hand.

"hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine honey I've had much worse" Levi responded calmly. Eren on the otherhand was freaking out about this. He picked up Levi and took him to the bathroom, he grabbed the medical kit and took the glass out of Levi's hand. "Eren, Really I'm fine" Levi insisted but Eren payed him no mind. Eren made Levi wash the blood away in the sink. Levi was entranced by the way Eren cared so much. The titan shifter put disinfectant and a bandage, and another, and another, then wrapped it tightly.

"there, it's not to tight is it?" Eren gave a worried look. Levi shook his head.

"no, baby, I'm fine, really I have to clean up the mess in the kitchen so If you don't mind" Levi started to walk to the door but Eren grabbed his hand.

"no! You are going to lay down on the couch and not lift a finger! You are my captain and it is my job to take care of you!" Eren saluted but didn't let go.

"but what if I need something?" Levi asked turning off the light and closing the door.

Eren handed him a bell, "ring it if you need anything, my hearing is better than most" Eren patted Levi's head than went to the breakroom. The survey corps HQ was almost like a house, well the one they are currently at was. It had bathrooms, a Kitchen and bedrooms. It also had a breakroom where anyone can go to read a book or talk to friends, a dinning room, where everyone ate, sitting room, usually used to plan missions, and Levi' office, where Levi usually was.

The corporal sighed knowing he couldn't win but instead of sitting or laging down like the brat had asked he went to shitty glasses's room to 'talk'

Hanji was working on nothing important not even the antidote for the 'potion'. It was all a lie, Levi liked Eren and wanted the little shit to know. Of course Eren was oblivious to this fact, he Adrmired his corporal nothing more or less. Hanji came to Levi with this Idea and so far it was working. Eren was giving more of a shit than he usually does about Levi, for instance, his hand. Levi didn't want to sit and do nothing but this was to fun to give up. Messing with Eren and everyone else (mainly Mikasa) the glares she gave when he clung to Eren or called him a cute petname, Even a simple look made her pissed, and Levi liked pissing people off.

Eren was in the kitchen picking up the glass shards large enough to grab then of course he swept the rest and threw them away. Eren liked the attention from the corporal but not the way it was being given to him. When he was younger he had a crush on Levi but now he was 17 and that crush died some time ago. Eren sighed remembering his foolishness and himself thinking they would be married and lived happily together. Eren mopped the blood and the kitchen floor laughing to himself until he heard the bell ring.

The titan shifter came in to see Levi on the chair reading papers with a cup of tea.

"yes?" Eren asked sweetly.

"will you come read with me baby?" Levi asked setting down the paperwork to meet Eren's eyes.

"sure, move over" Levi stood up and let Eren sit then sat on his lap. "alright what book is it?" Eren wasn't the best at reading since he never learned Armin was teaching him but didn't have enough patience for the tempered teen.

"a book about a curse a prince falls into" Levi opened to the first page. "once upon a time there lived a prince" Levi fixed the words to fit the story he wanted to tell. "he was the most beautiful in the land and only one other person knew of how gorgeous he was" Eren listened to Levi tell the story smilling to himself. "a primce in a far off kingdom knew of his beauty and wanted to steal him away to marry" Levi turned the page even if his story was now completely made up. "The prince knew about about this so he ran far away and built a small little hut" Eren smiled as Levi read on. "That night the prince was declared missing and every soilder was searching for the missing Prince."

Eren found himself snuggling closer to Levi as he read. Eren didn't have a crush on the corporal but maybe a friendship was starting to bloom.

"The prince had been missing for about a month and a half. Things were still heated and other kingdoms were looking for the jewel of the castle kingdom. The king and queen promised that whoever found their son would receive millions of gold and the Primce would be wed to them." Levi felt his heart sting. Thinking of Eren belonging to another since the prince represented Eren in this story. Levi lay his head against Eren's chest. "One night during a storm the Prince got lost and found a lonely cottage, he entered it feeling a cold shiver go through his body, but he found the place was not lonely. In fact the cottage was hiding an abandonded castle" Levi smiled as he saw Eren with a surprised look on his features

"that's the end of the chapter" Levi put a bookmark in and closed the book setting it aside.

"wait! can't you read more?" Eren asked whinning. "I want to know what happens next" Levi sighed. They were botb cuddled together and many soilders walked past and had to do a double take to make sure their eyes weren't playing tricks on them.

"you want to know what happens next?" Eren nodded excitedly. "well we can continue tommorow, baby, I have work to do" Eren pouted but nodded his understandment. He would wait till tommorow to read with his corporal.

 **hey guys! so I was given this idea by mazzymadness. they requested for Levi to be under some sort of spell but wasn't actually under it only pretending. I take request from you guys, I can do questions, short oneshots, drabble, AUs and many more, just shoot me a comment telling if you want to remain a seceret and the Idea! bye!**


	20. in the waiting room

in the waiting room you will see a man with raven dark hair and steel eyes that stare into your soul, he glares at anyone who tries to touch him and is a huge clean freak,

in the waiting room the man waits for hours at a time, people leave and come as he waits not moving, he stares at the clock as if to make it faster and hours not as long.

in the waiting room the man stares at a door waiting for it to open and someone to come out, don't try to talk to this man for he may hurt you.

in the waiting room as the sun starts to set and the birds are saying their final wishes, children tucked into bed with a kiss goodnight, as work and schools are closing and the last workers locking up the buildings.

in the waiting room sits a man with no emotion or feelings, unkind and cruel to strangers and close friends.

in the waiting room a door opens as the man stands, a brown haired man with a bundle of blankets appear.

in the waiting room the man kisses the younger male as the bundle smiles at their fathers.

in the waiting room a new family is made one that makes the cruel man show emotion and kindness.

in the waiting room you will see a man with raven dark hair and steel eyes that stare into your soul, he smiles at his lover and the child in his arms, as they leave the lights are turned off.

in the waiting room, no one sits or waits, papers and magizines lay on tables collecting dust, newspapers sit neatly folded into a pile.

in the waiting room no ones waits.


End file.
